Don't Forget to Lock the Door When You're Home Alone
by girly tomboy
Summary: Sougo finds it hard to exact revenge on his longtime rival when said longtime rival just so happens to be the very person he wants to ravish beyond belief.


**Pairing: OkiKagu**

**Rating: T (Mild Profanity and Suggestive Content)**

**Disclaimer:** **All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: **Hey Ho, Here with another one-shot! The plot (or plotless, actually) bunnies called, and I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy this very light-hearted OkiKagu fic!

* * *

Don't Forget to Lock the Door When You're Home Alone

* * *

"Danna, I have a favor to-"

"Not right now, Sofa, us adults are busy at the moment. Oi, Patsuan, hurry the hell up! That damn cat's getting away!"

Sougo blankly stared at the two workers of the Kabuki district-infamous Yorozuya Gin-Chan's, who quickly rushed out of the door before he had a chance to step in. The Glasses kid was quarreling with his employer and vice versa, thus Sougo's deadpan gaze went ignored. For the most part, anyways.

"I'll have that pain-in-the-ass mayonnaise addict of yours deal with you if you dare blow anything up. Got it, Souichiro?" Gin forlornly warned. The sandy-haired officer mock saluted in response, uttering a light, "Ay, ay, Danna. It's Sougo, by the way."

"Whatever you say, Sofa. Patsuan, I'll really deduct from your salary if we lose the damn fuzzball on legs," Gin complained.

"You don't pay me anyways."

"Oh. Right." Shinpachi heaved an exasperated sigh as the two rushed down the stairs, Sougo the last thing on their mind. Of course he'd be, what with Sadaharu having decided at the moment to frolic along and think it a great idea to jump on them to catch up.

Sougo ignored the pained screams and obnoxiously loud barks to leisurely stroll inside, where an empty living room awaited him. He took a cursory glance around the small living quarters before shutting the door behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ah, finally. Peace and quiet to do whatever he wished to a certain vermilion-haired girl.

_'Except, she's a woman now,' _he reminded to himself. The same girl who loved sukonbu, hot baths with her surrogate father, and beetle-fighting had matured quite nicely over the span of four years, though she still retained her childish demeanor and love for anything cuddly.

Not to mention, her need to duke it out with a certain Sadist whenever she even suspected him of being in the same general vicinity-

A need Sougo had to admit he found absolutely lovely.

Ever since Kagura had turned eighteen, their once frequent meetings at that same park bench gradually became scarcer, to the point in which their intermittent battles often left him feeling frustrated whenever she promptly disappeared right after.

One day, he had questioned her tendency to bounce away after their routine fight and several decimated buildings later, to which she replied with, "A sadist wouldn't understand the fragility of a growing woman's maiden heart." And then just up and vanished, umbrella swinging in hand.

Needless to say, Sougo had been a tad bit pissed, left with defeat and a broken wrist, not to mention a rival who he came to realize was slowly becoming not his rival anymore.

"This is revenge for leaving me hanging, China." He muttered to himself. Purposeful footsteps led the young man to the tiny closet he knew she still resided in, and from the looks of it, napping in. The Yato woman herself clearly outgrew her makeshift room, indicated by the pair of slim legs dangling from the dark crack in the slightly ajar door. He blanched.

_'Tch. I want a rematch, damn China. Oi, when I'm done with you, you'll regret ever walking off from this Sadist in the first place.'_

Or maybe, Sougo was just sexually frustrated.

He _was _a 22-year-old male with a healthy libido and lived in a place without a single woman in sight, after all.

_'… Nah, that's not it.'_

"And besides, why would I want to have sex when I have a perfectly brazen little China brat to entertain me..." he uttered to himself. And for the most part, it was true. To him, nothing beat the thrill of battling one as equally strong- the chance to let loose without the fear of repercussions.

Sougo gently slid the doors open with a small snick, lest he woke Kagura up and revealed his position. As he suspected, his longtime rival was haphazardly sprawled on the rumpled bed sheets of her tiny bed (how the hell she was able to sleep on a _shelf, _he still didn't know). Her bright, fiery hair- it had grown longer, and reached to the middle of her back now- was mussed and had pooled to one side of her head.

All thoughts of revenge fled the young male when he saw a glimpse of a perfectly creamy, perfectly _exposed _nape. His eyes (_"those dirty traitors"_) skirted further and further down, past the gradual curve of Kagura's bare shoulder, the wrinkled sleeve of her white cheongsam, and its dangerously sagging flap at the opening on the right side of her dress. Which, in Sougo's honest opinion, left quite enough room for, _ahem,_ imagination. "Amazing..." He mused aloud. "She actually looks... womanly, for once." And dare he say, he found that he didn't mind all that much. He immediately went to scrutinizing his mutual rival (although the mutual part he wasn't quite sure about anymore), as if he had just discovered a new species and was documenting it. _'Which isn't that far off, actually. At least her looks make up for her beast-like personality and lack of mannerisms.' _Wait a second. What was Sougo here for again? _'Now's the perfect chance to catch her off guard and pay her back for that broken wrist,' _a scheming voice whispered in his head. A smirk formed as he was reminded his purpose.

That is, until Kagura turned in her sleep whilst murmuring a sleepy, incoherent whine. She faced the wall of her small pseudo-room, giving Sougo a perfect view of the outline of the curve of her back, which led to... to... to-

Oh. Right. Revenge.

Before Sougo could change his mind, he unsheathed his _katana, _not giving a damn whether or not Kagura was asleep. _'It's her fault for being __so __off guard, anyways,' _he reassured himself. He surreptitiously crept ever so closer, intent on remaining undetected, and hopefully, considered never there in the first place.

It didn't matter how utterly smooth the bare expanse of her skin looked, or how her eyebrows adorably furrowed at nothing in particular, or the way she murmured his name in her sleep-

Wait. Y'know, again.

_'My... name?'_

If Sougo's ears were playing tricks on him, they sure as hell were doing a devilishly great job. He cocked his head, sandy-brown bangs falling to the side as bemusement showed on his muddled features. A spark of anxiety shot through him when he irrationally concluded that Kagura had already awoken, and had known of his presence since.

His entire body went rigid as he tensed mid-swing, normally deadpan crimson eyes narrowing in suspense. A pregnant pause. And then, another small whine from Kagura as she shifted around. The suffocating ambiance (well, at least for him) was constricting even as Sougo lowered his _katana_ deliberately slowly, and even as she hadn't shown any sign of acknowledging him.

"Sougo... _Sougo..._"

He strained his ears hard enough for them to ache, and much to his initial chagrin (and slight pride, though he'd never admit it aloud) and later entertainment, what awaited his expecting ears was a litany of a muffled, drawled out name. _His _name, to be exact.

"Is dear China dreaming about me?" Sougo taunted. His tense shoulders relaxed and the hand on his sword's sheath covered his mouth, where he fruitlessly attempted to stifle a tiny snicker. With amusement in his eyes, "Did you miss me _that _much?" failed to belie how much fun he was getting out of the situation he had unknowingly thrust himself into.

_'I'm entertained. This is fun.'_

Kagura uttered a particularly long groan, which gradually faded into a high-pitched mewl. She turned around to face him again, and subconsciously wrinkled her nose the moment she did.

This was fun. And cute. And adorable. And so, absolutely China.

The thoughts had tumbled out before Sougo's mind had a chance to register them, much less consciously conjure up their various meanings. He found it somewhat odd that aside from the habitual instinct to gag and blanch in disgust, he didn't think much of it, very much unlike his three-year-younger self. Yeah, Kagura's mewls and whines were pretty cute. And yeah, he didn't deny it (but like he said, the day anyone hears it aloud is the day that Hijikata bastard hates mayonnaise and stops inhaling his cancer stick).

But if there was one thing that hadn't changed in the span of a quick three years, it was the sadistic way in which Sougo inexplicably went about.

He didn't miss an opportunity when he saw one.

A calloused hand rummaged through pockets, past his signature sleeping mask, to retrieve his trusty black marker (one never knows when a sabotage is of need, after all). The sterile scent steadily wafted up, where his lips stretched into a large, shit-eating grin.

_'Why, hello, China.'_

Sougo's smirk widened when the tip brushed against a canvas of smooth skin. He went about carefully writing down practically every insult he had ever thrown her way onto the small expanse of her face. On her cheeks. Past her nose. Around her eyes.

"I deserve an award for this," he added, and immediately retracted his hand when Kagura's eyebrows scrunched and she mumbled in her sleep. Only to go back to doodling on her face, of course. He snickered as her fingers lackadaisically twitched in response.

He was able to continue drawing for a good ten seconds before she reacted again. Just this time, in the form of a tiny smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

Sougo froze.

Kagura's lips twitched upward as she let out a light, satisfied sigh, which then morphed into an airy giggle. He felt his blood freeze when she started to stir, and legitimately contemplated hauling ass out of there, lest she woke up right at the moment- and trust him, dying at the hands of a sleep-deprived, irritated Kagura was not the best way to go out; no matter how happy and content she seemed to be in her sleep.

Sougo carefully, quietly retracted his hand from the otherwise picturesque scene (save for the various "pig-face"'s and "China monster"'s scrawled on her features), and breathed in relief when the vermilion haired woman showed no sign of stirring.

And of course, when he deemed himself clear and the situation handled well, her slumbering subconscious took it upon itself to utter the bane of all sane, young men.

A low, husky moan.

Sougo uncharacteristically gulped as he tried to grasp the situation, and much to his horror, found only one answer plausible enough to elicit such an... _interesting _sound. Kagura was dreaming. About him.

And it was most definitely not a nightmare.

"Ngh... Sougo..."

Oh. _Oh._

Kagura's hands twitched once more, and she shifted as a string of silent moans left her open mouth. Her breathing increased rapidly, though not as much as Sougo's did the moment she uttered his name, which quickly morphed into intermittent, barely audible pants. Her thighs rubbed together.

Oh God. Oh. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Ch-China?" No response. Well, at least not to him.

She uttered another mewl and lackadaisically tilted her head back. Sougo's spine tingled and he felt an uncomfortable heat spread up his neck, all the way to his ears. Of all their violent interactions, verbal abuse, and not-so-subtle mockery, it seemed that _this _was the only thing that just so happened to get a rise out of the normally nonplussed male.

It unnerved him. Quite a lot, actually.

And the worst part of it; enough to have disbelief welling in Sougo's eyes and an irrational ire gripe at him, was that Kagura had absolutely no idea how _badly _she was affecting him. Hell, she wasn't even fully awake to realize what she was doing to him, what he was seeing, what he was _hearing_. He felt a different kind of heat spread to his cheeks.

For once in Sougo's short, 22-year-old life, he was truly pissed-

And had absolutely no idea why.

Maybe it was her lack of awareness, or her benign features as she slumbered that rubbed the wrong way with him (he almost choked at the _other _meaning his mind immediately conjured). Past the almost flattering aspect of it- she was dreaming about him, after all- he was hypersensitive to the red hue spreading up his neck and the tempting urge to just reach up and _touch. _What beckoned him to do so, he had an inkling was ten percent instinctive and ninety percent a restrained frustration.

In hindsight, Sougo should have realized that the only female contact he was exposing himself to was in the form of punches and kicks would gradually be destructive on the _normal, _average male part of his 22-year-old self, without the prodigious expertise and acclaimed Shinsengumi title- one that knew mutual understanding and affection was a social necessity.

In the end, he was only human.

And he couldn't deny, the sounds Kagura was making, how she tossed and turned as her clothes rumpled, the delicate expanse of her porcelain skin; the way everything melded together in an amalgamation of something only _her_\- he was painfully aware of what that human side of him wanted.

Kagura grumbled something under her breath before exhaling slowly. With a lazy drawl, her brows scrunched together, "Sougo... _please..._"

He swore his heart stopped.

An agonizing moment passed, wherein an ambivalent Sougo contemplated whether to haul ass or wake her and ravish her right then and there. He silently cursed as the blood that rushed to his ears immediately changed course and traveled, ahem, further _south- _too far down for his liking, in all honesty.

Here Kagura was, practically begging and pleading for what he could only imagine was sweet, pleasurable release, right in front of the very person she was dreaming about. Hell, if Sougo himself wasn't so flustered (and wasn't said person being begged for release, of course), he would have been sure to hold it against her for as long as she appeared within his general vicinity.

Unfortunately, the flaxen haired officer was having quite some difficulty doing just that, what with his inner turmoil bringing him to a raging standstill. It didn't help that lately, past their occasional sparring, bickering, and even rarer conversations, he found himself enjoying her company (whatever strange company it was) quite a lot. To the point where he seldom walked away in a less than satisfied mood- aside from the thought of having to treat his injuries, that is.

But lately, Sougo had noticed with a distinguishing cognizance that he, in all his four years spent with the woman-

He wanted more.

With his mundane police work and uneventful commonplace life, it was incredibly easy for the thought of China, however brief, to pop up. Overwhelmingly so, in fact, and half a second soon turned into half a minute, into minutes, into half an hour. Hell, he could go on and on about her for every encounter they've had in the span of four, short years- both good and bad, typical and uncharacteristic, annoying and tolerable.

_'Ha. I'm pathetic,' _Sougo sardonically chuckled. _'Rendered useless by a brat in Chinese clothing able to eat twice her weight's worth of food.' _

But he knew, as he gently trailed his fingers against the back of Kagura's outstretched hand, that every lingering touch, every chiming laughter, every fierce stare-down only pulled him down deeper, the besotting entity that made her up intriguing him time after time.

It was annoying, a pain in the ass; how he absolutely loathed that ability of hers to draw him in.

Yet at the same time, Sougo found himself inebriated on the very thought of her- her sight, her scent, the aura she radiated. Heaven knows what Kagura laying there, vulnerable and sensitive to the smallest of touches, was doing to his waning sanity.

She uttered a particularly hoarse gasp. His fingers trailed the length of her hand, and moved toward her own slender ones. Slowly. Hesitantly.

They touched tips.

So lost was Sougo in the indelible moment that he failed to see the upward twitch of Kagura's lips at the soft, fleeting warmth.

"Sougo... please..."

Sougo's ears perked. He subconsciously leaned down, eyes half-lidded and absolutely besotted by the sight in front of him. He wanted more, _needed _more. Suddenly, the space in between them seemed way too large for his liking.

"_Please_..."

"Kagu... ra..."

"_Please..._"

_ "_Go kill yourself... bastard... sadist."

…

Did he hear that right?

Sougo felt everything around him crumble as Kagura uttered the five words he had least expected. Not when just seconds ago, she was making _those _sounds, saying _his _name, _begging _for him. He glanced down at her pale features, wherea smile was gracing her lips. _How dare she._

And then, another thought popped in his head- one which left him absolutely fuming.

"O-Oi, did she just... lead me on...?"

Oh. That's how it is.

Someone, a particular China woman to be exact, had lead _the _Okita Sougo on, and in the blink of an eye, had crushed his hopes just like that. And she had absolutely no idea.

Hell no.

Sougo immediately unsheathed his katana and hastily stitched back his pride and ego- and _no, _he was _not _tearing up a little. His crimson eyes burned alight as he raised his arms and swung at a poor, poor Kagura.

"Keh. Damn CHIIINAAA!"

* * *

Gin released a particularly obnoxious yawn, his prolonged stretch indicative of how tired he was. Behind him, Shinpachi rested against a panting Sadaharu, glasses askew and back hunched. The marmalade sky and rolling clouds painted a picturesque view of their humble abode.

Their client had been a rather demanding one, both physically and mentally, and the two Yorozuya males were seriously contemplating whether their reward was actually worth it for the laborious work they were forced to do following the start-up of the client's new business.

"Kagura-chan sure dodged a bullet," Shinpachi enviously commented. "Who knows how long it would have taken to wake her up..." Gin murmured an exasperated agreement, and fumbled a bit for the keys before a small _'click' _resounded. He quietly slid the doors open...

And promptly slid them shut.

A tense silence passed before the silver haired ex-samurai gave a shaky laugh. Suspicion lined Shinpachi's eyes.

"Haha. Haha. Ha. Actually, Patsuan, why don't we go on a stroll? It's a lovely evening, and we need to work our muscles before they get rusty. Right? Haha..." A ridiculous amount of sweat was starting to drip down the back of his neck. Shinpachi sighed.

"What are you talking about, Gin-san? Like hell we're going to do that." He pushed past his employer, ignored the older man's fervent protests of "Don't do it, Patsuan! Your cherry boy eyes won't be able take it!" and slid the doors open with a sharp snick.

He paled. Gin paled. His glasses cracked.

"Haha! You're right, Gin-san! Why don't we take Sadaharu with us? Or we could visit Aneue! Haha... Ha... We didn't see anything here... right?" He used his foot to slide the door shut unnecessarily hard, not caring one bit about the dent that formed on the frame. From the looks of it, neither did Gin. The man was already tugging on Sadaharu's collar, and paid no heed to the blood dripping down his hair as the giant pet chewed on it. There was shit somewhere along the lines.

The two Yorozuya men languidly walked toward the sunset, backs strong and gazes never wavering once- which, of course, belied the absolute horror one would see if they were to actually show their faces.

_'You're on your own, Kagura.'_

* * *

Inside the Yorozuya compound, a rather loud crash forced Sougo to look up.

"Look, China. You broke the table. Aww, that'll cost a fortune."

"Shut up and let me go, damn Sadist!" Said woman vehemently thrashed about, but to no avail. A purple parasol lay useless in the wall beside them, where the tip was buried into the wood. "Gyah! Gin-chan! Shinpachi! You useless idiots, I swear I'll kill you and feed you to Sadaharu!"

Sougo chuckled drily before leaning in. He breathed against the shell of Kagura's ear, and reveled in the shiver that racked up her spine. "Sorry, China. You're stuck with me for the time being. Oh, and don't bother trying to get up tomorrow. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to take a single step outside that tiny closet of a room."

He teasingly rubbed the small of Kagura's back, trailed his fingers down. Further, and further.

She tried to thrash from her face-down position on the ground, but Sougo's weight atop of her prevented her to do so. He had a firm grip on both of her wrists and tied them together with a white cloth he had pulled out from seemingly nowhere.

The vermilion haired woman visibly blanched at seeing his shit-eating grin. She fumbled a bit as her words got caught in her throat.

Kagura was fighting a losing battle, and she had absolutely no idea what she was fighting for.

"W-Why-"

"Because, dear _Kagura. _You've hurt this young, innocent man's pure heart. I can't forgive you for such a dastardly crime." Sougo placed a kiss on the bare expanse of her shoulder, and pulled the rest of her cheongsam's sleeve further down. He smirked at the sound she made, caught in between a protest and a gasp.

Actually, he took it back. This was actually pretty fun.

"Sweet, sweet_ revenge_."


End file.
